1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic book, especially to a multi-displays electronic book having a retractable display.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic books, one can refer to specific motion pictures while reading text contents on a display. To implement this function, the response time of the display has to be short enough. Of the common seen displays, the electronic paper display, characterized in low power dissipation though, can show only static text contents but not motion pictures due to its slow display response—the response time of a general electronic paper display is around and above 200 ms; and the LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) has fast enough display response for showing motion pictures, but its power consumption is much higher than that of the electronic paper display. That is, although the LCD can simultaneously display static text contents and motion pictures, its power consumption in showing static text contents is much higher than the electronic paper display's.
To simultaneously meet the needs of power saving and providing users with the function of referring to specific motion pictures while reading text contents on a display, the present invention proposes a novel display architecture.